


Out of the Blue

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee Little Tag for 3.03<em> Irresistible</em>. Sometimes Jell-O is just Jell-O, sometimes it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

Rodney looks up from his computer screen when he gets the spidey sense that someone is watching him. He finds Ronon lurking in the doorway, holding something behind his back. He tries not to panic. Lucius is gone. Things are back to normal. Well as normal as things ever are in the Pegasus Galaxy.  
  
Ronon steps forward, his arm outstretched. "Thought you might be hungry. You weren't at dinner."  
  
Rodney rolls back on his stool and stands up looking around the empty lab like someone who's afraid he might get held against a wall, totally against his will, which he guesses is some sort of irony. "You. What are you doing? You can't come here and offer me things." His arms flail from side to side to make his point, accidentally hitting the bowl of Jell-O in Ronon's hand. He just stares as the little blue cubes bounce across the floor with a height and velocity that seem to defy the basic principles of physics.  
  
Ronon steps back, his face a tight grimace, the polar opposite of the smile he wore under Lucius's spell. "Okay. I see. So does that mean you want me off the team? Sheppard said he thought you might."  
  
Sidestepping the still bouncing Jell-O cubes, Rodney begins to pace. "You can't be under the influence. I did what Weir and Beckett said. I destroyed the rest of the herb. I didn't take any more. You can't want...Wait! What did you say? Why would I want you off the team?"  
  
Ronon looks down before he steels his stance and meets Rodney's eyes. "I held you against a wall and let that *man* infect you."  
  
Rodney can understand why Ronon can't bring himself to say Lucius's name. The specter of his influence is going to far outlast the actual effects. "True. But you weren't really yourself at the time."  
  
Ronon casts his eyes downward, the look of someone ashamed. "I still endangered your life."  
  
Rodney snorts.  
  
Ronon looks up startled, ready to leave.  
  
Holding his hands up, Rodney explains, "Not that I want you to make a habit it of it. But having seen your usual wall smashing techniques, you were positively gentle with me."  
  
Ronon cocks his head to the side. "So that means I can stay on the team?"  
  
"Well *I'm* certainly not in a position to cast stones. But you did shoot the Colonel."  
  
Ronon shrugs before bending down to start picking up the Jell-O. "He expected me to do that. It was the only way his plan would work."  
  
Rodney nods. "You know, I think I've been working with Sheppard too long as I actually get that." He squats down to help wrangle the rest of the cubes. "Wait. If you aren't under the influence, why'd you bring me Jell-O?"  
  
"Sheppard said you'd be more forgiving if I brought you an offering."  
  
Keeling forward, Rodney begins to laugh, loud and true and totally under his own influence. He has to brace himself on the floor.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Ronon asks, "What?"  
  
After a few deep breaths, Rodney looks at him and smiles. "I do think Colonel Sneaky just got his revenge on both of us."  
  
Ronon smiles as his laugh echoes Rodney. "So how do we get him back?"  
  
Clasping Ronon on his shoulder, Rodney stands back up. "Give me time, Grasshopper. Give me time."  
  


 


End file.
